


True Love

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX





	True Love

**_~_** ** _(Y/N)'s POV_** ** _~_**  
It's Saturday morning and you are forced to wake up early because of Levi being an ass. You groan. Why did you have to wake up early when it was Levi who needed to be up.

"Are you up yet, brat?" Levi calls for you and you groan in annoyance. Even if he calls you a brat all the time, he loves you.  
You may be a brat but you're his brat at least. He's like an older brother to you and you're his annoying little sister.  
Sitting up in your bed, you stretch your tired muscles and stand up from the bed.

"I'm up, I'm up. Chill out, old man." You say and drag yourself your to the kitchen where Levi has made breakfast for you both.

"Why do  _I_  have to get up this early in the morning, on a Saturday? I mean, its  _you_  who have a job interview..."

"Because the firefly festival stars at 6 and you promised me you'd help setting everything up by that time..." I groan and slam my head on the counter.  
"Mikasa will be there~"

 ** _~_** ** _Levi's POV_** ** _~_**  
"Mikasa will be there~" I say and see her head peeking up at the sound of my cousins name. (Y/N) has a huge crush on her and I'm trying to help, but not so much that other notice it. I hear a sigh escape if her lips.

"She will probably be there with Eren and Armin so I have zero chance to talk to her without being interrupted..." She let's out another heavy sigh and lay her chin on her arms laying folded on the countertop. I scruff. "Not my problem."

 ** _~_** ** _(Y/N)'s POV_** ** _~_**  
"I've got an idea!" I shout. I take one of the pancakes that Levi made, stuff it in my mouth and run to my room, nearly falling while rounding a corner. "Don't take my food and run away! You'll drop it and make my floor dirty!" I hear Levi scream. "You'll clean it this afternoon anyway!" I yell back and enter my room to change clothes.


End file.
